1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention pertains to charge transfer devices and more specifically to a range gate filter incorporating charge transfer devices, such as may be used in a moving target radar system. Operating principles of such systems are described in "Introduction to Radar Systems", M.I. Skolnik, published by McGraw-Hill Book Company, in particular Chapter 4.